The Junior Potter's, Weasley's and friends
by Ginny Rocks My Sock
Summary: this is my first story.  The title basically say's who it is about, the kids of Harry Potter, Ginny Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley and there friends. Another thing it starts where Deathly Hallows finishes
1. Introduction

Introduction:

This story starts just as the 19 years later chapter at the end of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows finishes.

The Characters that will be in the story are:

James Potter (12)

Albus Severus Potter (11)

Rose Weasley (11)

Scorpius Malfoy (11)

Steven Goyle (11)

Victoire Weasley (17)

Jeremiah Weasley (15)

Neville Longbottom (36)

Billy Thompson (12)

Steven Davidson (Stevie) (12)

Sophie Macmillan (11)

Simon Jones (17)

Tia Smith (11)

Professor Sprout (72)

Milo Wilson (11)

Jack Kenworthy (11)

Benjamin Jacobs (Bennie) (11)

Felicity Matthews (11)

Roseanna Jones (11)


	2. Chapter 1 The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 1

Hogwarts Express

As the train started to move James and Albus waved to their parents, Harry and Ginny, and sister, Lily. Also on the train was Rose who was waving to her parents, Ron and Hermione, and brother, Hugo. The train they were on was taking them to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry where James was starting his second year and Albus and Rose were starting there first.

"I'm so excited" Rose suddenly exclaimed.

"Me too" added Albus, "I so hope I get sorted into Gryffindor, I would hate to be in Slytherin."

Just then the sweet trolley went past, "Would you like anything off of the sweet trolley dearies", said the short plump woman in her 70's who was pushing the trolley.

"Yes please", James said, "I'll have 2 pumpkin pasties, a box of every flavour jelly beans and 3 chocolate frogs."

The woman gave James his things and he handed his money over. She then asked Albus and Lily if they wanted anything and they said they would have the same.

Down the train in another carriage were Scorpius and Steven. They had been friends as long as they could remember as there fathers, Draco Malfoy and Gregory Goyle, had been friends since they had been at Hogwarts. All of a sudden Scorpius said, "Shall we go and have a wonder and see who else is new to Hogwarts this year".

"Go on then", Steven said, so in unison they headed down the train.

When they reached the carriage where James, Albus and Rose were sat they went in. "Oh look it's the daughter of the mudblood and mudblood lover, Hermione and Ron, and the sons of the famous Harry Potter and Ginny", said Draco.

"Don't call them that", Rose replied, "And any way what is wrong with being the daughter of a witch born to a muggle. Mum is just as much a witch as your parents and so is James and Albus' grandma. Come to think of it our parents are way better wizards and witches than your parents will ever be."

"Ermmmmmmmmmmm, ermmmmmmmmmmm, ermmmmmmmmmmm", Draco and Steven mumbled not knowing what to say to Rose's last remark. With that they turned around and headed back to there own carriage.

"That stopped them Rose", stated Albus.

"I know. I knew he wouldn't be able to come up with a comeback because what I said is true, our parent are better wizards than any of their parents."

"Yeah", James joined in, "Their parents are such bad wizards and witches that they joined Voldermort because they thought he would make them better at magic".

"Yeah and it didn't even work did it coz not long after they joined, dad killed Voldermort".  
"Don't forget your dad couldn't have killed him without the help of my mum and dad."

"I suppose that's true, they did help him find and destroy all the bits of Voldermort's soul which enabled dad to kill him", James said.


	3. Chapter 3 The Sorting

Chapter 2

The Sorting

Three hours later the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmead station.

"First years this way", called a voice that Albus, Rose and James recognised as Hagrid's. Albus and Rose, with the rest of the first years, gathered by Hagrid, who led them to the boats, which would take them across the black lake to Hogwarts.

James meanwhile went with the rest of the school and got in one of the carriages, which appeared to have nothing pulling them. However, from what his dad had told him, James knew they were actually pulled by thestral's, which are only visible to people who have seen death.

10 minutes later James arrived at school in the carriages with his friends Billy Thompson and Stevie Davidson. They got out the carriage and followed the rest of the school into the Great Hall and took their places at the Gryffindor table.

Meanwhile, by the Black Lake, Albus and Rose were getting out of the boats which Hagrid had taken them in from Hogsmead to Hogwarts. They then made there way up to the school chatting to Hagrid all the way. They knew Hagrid because he was always around at their parents' houses during the summer.

When they reached the school they were met by Professor McGonagall who led them into the Great Hall. "Can you all gather just here", she said, "the sorting will commence in a few moments". She then picked up a stool and old hat, and placed them in front of the teachers' table. "When I call your name can you please step up to the front and try on the hat", said McGonagall. The first name she called out that Rose and Albus recognised was Sophie Macmillan as she was the daughter of Hannah Abbot and Ernie Macmillan who were friends with their parents. She stepped up to the stool put on the old hat and the hat promptly shouted Hufflepuff, which was the same house both her mum and dad were in.

Before he knew it, it was Albus' turn to put the hat on. "Ahhhh. The second son of Harry Potter", the hat said to Albus, "Very interesting... very interesting".

"What's interesting", panicked Albus, "don't put me in Slytherin please. I want to be in Gryffindor like the rest of my family and friends".

"Don't worry, calm down", the hat replied, "I was contemplating putting you in Ravenclaw as you are going to be clever, but what ever you say". The hat then finally shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR". A fem minutes later Rose was sorted and she was also placed in Gryffindor.

"Well done both of you", James said as the feast began.

"Thanks bro and this is amazing you never told us that the food just popped up on the table. How does that work?"

"Well that would be telling wouldn't it", said James' friend Stevie before they all tucked into the feast.

After they had finished eating Professor Sprout, who was taking over as head mistress that year, made a speech reminding students of the Rules and telling them to enjoy there time at Hogwarts. She then introduced the new Herbology teacher, Professor Longbottom. After that the school was dismissed from the Great Hall, "You can now all leave and go to your common rooms. First years follow your houses prefects."

"Can you all follow me and Simon", said Victoire, "we will lead you to the Gryffindor common room then I will show the girls there dormitory and Simon will show the boys there's". So Rose, Albus and there friends, Tia Smith and Milo Wilson, who they had got talking to during the feast, followed Victoire and Simon to the Gryffindor common room.

When they got there they were taken to their dormitories where their trunks and owls cages, as the owls had been placed in the owlery, had already arrived. "Which bed do you want then", one of the other boys in the room said, "and by the way my name is Benjamin Jacobs, but call me Bennie, every one else does".

"Hi Bennie, my name is Albus and this is Milo", he then turned to a small dark haired boy and said, "and who are you then".

"My name's Jack", he said quietly, "did you say your name was Albus".

"Yes. Why?" he asked.

"Thought so. Aren't you the son of the famous Harry Potter who survived Voldermort as a baby and then killed him at the age of only 17?"

"Yeah", said Albus, "I don't really know what happened though coz mum and dad have tried to keep us out of the limelight as much as they can".

"Oh" replied Bennie.

Meanwhile in the girls bedroom Rose and Tia introduced themselves to the other two girls they were sharing there dorm with. Their names, they said, were Felicity Matthews and Roseanna Jones. Once they had all unpacked and got ready for bed, they sat on the floor and started talking. "What do your parents do then", asked Tia, "My mum used to work for Gringotts before she had me, but then she left on leave and never went back to work, and my dad works as a labourer for the ministry of magic".

The next to speak was Roseanna, "My mum is a hairdresser and my dad is a builder. Neither of them is magical and as far as we know none of our relatives are. We got the shock of our lives when I got my letter. What about you Rose".

"Well my mum did work furthering the rights of subjugated creatures in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures but now she is a member of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad and my dad helps his brother in his joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes".

"Your related to the owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, that is so cool", said Felicity.

"Yeah he's my uncle and my dad is Ron Weasley".

"Wow. The same Ron Weasley who helped Harry Potter to destroy the Horcruxes", added Tia.

"Yeah. Harry Potter is my uncle as well because he married my aunty Ginny".

"That's cool, didn't she play for the Holyhead Harpies. Rose you make our parents seem so dull. My mum just stays at home and my dad works for magical maintenance same as Tia's dad, though I don't think they know each other".

"Well I'm going to bed now", said Rose so the other three girls decided to go to bed as well.


End file.
